


The Young Justice Team Meets The Young Justice League

by girlwonder8



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spitfire - Freeform, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: A top secret mission gone wrong turned the Leaguers into children. How would the team deal with the young versions of their mentors?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 130





	1. How To Get Away From Boredom

It was a typical summer afternoon at the Mountain and the Team is all but bored. They have been waiting for a something to do, _if not a mission, but please make it a mission._ A good one will be enough just to break the ice. It has been weeks since the Dark Knight sent them out on the fields and the last mission wasn't all that great since they were only sent to observe and provide intel for the JLA. They didn't risk putting the covert ops into obvious considering the last time they violated the orders and the outcome was one heap of a mess. Thus, they just decided to do something that will keep them occupied. 

M’gann was continuously flipping the page of her cook books looking at recipes which she has read and cooked for like kazillion times.

Wally was raiding the fridge, stuffing all things he find edible in his mouth.

Connor just came back from taking Wolf for a walk.

Kaldur is reading a book by the couch.

Artemis was in her room trying to finish the pile of homework in her desk but is equally bored just like the rest of her teammates.

And Robin? Well, the Boy Wonder is still with the Dark Knight doing who knows what in none but the safest city in the world. They envy the youngest member of the team as he hadn't been in the Mountain after their last mission together. Sure, Batman and the rest of their mentors have scolded them for what they did in that blown up mission but they never heard of Robin from then. Maybe, Batman still allowed him to go on patrol. _Uggh lucky bird._

They were thinking of the endless possibilities where the Dynamic Duo could have been when suddenly the silence was broken by the announcement heard from the hall.

“Robin B-01” announced by the robotic female voice and then revealing in a flash of brightness the familiar red, yellow and black figure with his domino mask and utility belt on and not to mention the pout on his lips as he walked out of the tube.

“This is the worst day of my life!” remarked the dark squire.

“Hey dude! That’s very much not like you. What happened?” the redhead exclaimed worried for his best friend who is usually bouncing, if not cartwheeling, his way from the transporters.

“The League is currently on a top secret mission. Batman left me and went to the Watchtower ‘cause they already have a lead on the matter.” Said Robin irritably making his way to the couch where the rest of the team has now gathered.

It has been weeks since he last heard from Bruce or any Leaguer about this agenda. Dick wouldn’t deny that he is worried about his mentor and the feeling was not relieved by the thought that they too would not get missions while the League is busy.

“What’s stopping Boy Blunder from not hacking into the system and knowing all the info we need about the top secret mission?” mocked the blonde archer staring at the Bat’s protégé.

“Yeah Robin I could really use some mission right now it’s been forever that we have one” said the green alien.

“You mean a real one.” Added the clone with a sarcastic tone.

“I must really get in your way on this. My apologies team but if the League does not wish us to know then we should let it stay that way.” Ordered their leader.

KF quickly rebutted: “o , come on man! It’s not like we haven’t done this before. We actually did this a lot remember? And it has positive outcomes too” his eyes suddenly met with Connor’s which urged him to add “the best ones I guess”

“Besides”, now moving close to his best pal and elbowing the younger hero, “it’s way too easy for you right bro?”

Robin still didn’t make a move. It’s not like he doesn’t do this all the time. He **IS** a Bat after all so the team has pretty much gotten used to the emotionless states, weird body language, not being caught off guard by anything and the intimidating glares that the Dark Knight and his Bright Squire have shared.

Still Robin did not react. Which urged Artemis to agree with Wally’s point “Yeah birdie. Kid Mouth here is making a very good point. You’re usually excited about these kinds of stuff. We really don’t have to ask you or anything. Right now, you probably should be busy with the computers and cracking the codes. Something’s off.”

The team shifted their eyes to their youngest member who finally gave the answers.

“Batman expressly ordered me to keep my hands off that mission." Robin explained crossing his arms and letting his weight fall on the couch in the middle of the living room. "And what made you follow the orders willingly?" the Atlantian questioned Robin scowled and replied "He said I'm stuck here until the JLA comes home. Any sign of escape would mean I never ever will see you guys again."

"That sucks," his best friend said while scratching the back of his head

"And is pretty much a bad news for all of us," added the half Kryptonian.

"How bout we train together?" suggested M'gann

"No, BC's with the League. They don't want us to train against each other unsupervised also, remember? given what happened last time" Robin answered earning a laugh from Wally.

"Who would forget that, dude? that moment was priceless" Wally's voice was slightly higher because of his excitement on the matter

"Yeah, just shut it, KF, the situation now is already worst" the acrobat replied. "The only thing I figured out was that this mission is indefinite, taking the words of Agent A himself"

"Indefinite?!" shouted his teammates in unison

"You heard me right" Robin responded "that's why I went here looking for stuff to do...you know fun stuff" he said putting emphasis on the "fun" word

"We'll think of something" Kaldur assured his teammates

"Just make sure it's not baking" Artemis reminded "or you can just totally count me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is...my first chapter:) I just love this team so much and the idea came to me so I wrote it as quickly as I can. I really tried guys hahaha. Anyways, leave some hearts and some comments for this work. I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Game on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little game the Team does to bit boredom

“There must be something we can do before boredom kills us” asked the Martian.

“We can play a game if you like” suggested Kaldur

"Any ideas?" "Oooh...ooh..oohh" Wally said raising his hand repeatedly like a 5th grader waiting for the teacher to call his name "Mario Kart" he said when he finally got his teammates' attention

"Negative" answered Superboy "We only have 3 controllers and Robin should not be included in the game"

"What?! Why?" Robin yelled "Er, because you're too good at it that we will all lose" answered Connor

"Fair point" said the Boy Wonder

"How about twister" M'gann suggested in glee.

"More negative..." Wally remarked after making a buzzer sound "like the most negative of them all. You guys don't wanna see Mr. No Bones here do his thing. He's more flexible than a rubber band"

"That's exaggeration, Baywatch" Artemis answered

"Then there must be something we can play" Kaldur now spoke

“What’s Jenga?” said Superboy.

“O, that can be fun” Artemis showed her interest.

KF zoomed away to one of the shelves in the tower getting a box filled with Jenga pieces. This one’s way better than the ordinary one since Roy, Dick and himself has formulated a very exciting way of playing this game. They added twist to the usual game putting questions and equations, even dares, to the blocks so if one of them could pull one out, they must either answer it or do it. The loser who would make all pieces fall must do everything written on the remaining blocks as a consequence.

“Really, KF? You kept that old thing?” asked Robin who has finally forgotten his sentiments earlier.

“Just one of our many treasures, Rob” responded Wally.

The team tried to arrange the tallest tower they could before forming a circle and drawing lots as to the sequence of their turns.

Aqualad went first. The Atlantean got one piece and read the question out loud: “Pizza’s on you tonight!”

Everyone’s face, especially Wally’s lit up. He remembered wanting this block to be not his since his two childhood friends are really richer than the pizza companies he knew. So he enjoyed the moment seeing Kaldur react to what he picked.

Artemis went next. She carefully pulled a block and on it was written “Who’s your favourite superhero?”

She glanced straight to Wally, with a green on her face, and answered “This is easy! The Flash of course!”

And everyone laughed but Robin’s was the loudest with his signature chuckle.

“My turn! My turn!” M’gann cheerfully said making her way to the tower and choosing a block.

She pulled one cautiously and read what was written. It was an algebraic equation courtesy of the resident mathlete which M’gann solved.

“Alright SB you're up!” said Robin.

Superboy approached the tower, chose a block which he would pull then read what was inscribed “You know better?” read Connor with his brows furrowed.

Wally placed his hand on his shoulder and said “We might have written some fortune cookie effects on those things, dude. But no worries maybe it will make sense someday.” “Alright! The Walman shall shine!”

Wally rubbed his palms first, smiling from ear to ear, excited to pick his block. As he was in the process of pulling, the door from the garage suddenly opened and the League’s ship crashed to one of the mountain’s walls causing the whole tower to fall.

“Hey! No fair!” complained Wally.

“Guess you’ll have to do everything then huh Wallman?” said Artemis as she rushed off with the other young heroes to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to the good part. How do you find it so far?


	3. Total DISaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team found out what turned their mentors to toddlers.

The team reached the ship and were none but worried about what had happened. Something must really went wrong with the “top secret mission” that the League was on to. Not long enough the ship’s door opened revealing a man whom they haven’t identified but really seemed familiar. The team hesitated at first but again they thought if this was an intruder, the mountain’s security could have alarmed them.

The man went towards them but the team changed into a fighting stance.

The man stopped, raised his arms in a sort of surrender but later on waived them saying “NO No No guys it’s me! And I really need your help.”

“Uuuhhh who exactly are you?” said M’gann.

“I’m Captain Marvel!” said the man.

M’gann was supposed to go close to the stranger but Kaldur put his sopped her saying “You are not the Captain Marvel we know!”

“Ok wait just let me explain…” this was cut off by a flying three year old coming out of the ship who was crying loudly.

No mental link was needed for each of the team to know what the other is thinking. “Superman?” they all thought to themselves but in unison so it appeared that they said that to one another.

Connor approached the stranger claiming to be Captain Marvel. “Spill”

The man then narrated the story of what happened when they were fighting against a group of extra-terrestrials whose weapons sent signals to the Watchtower months ago. The League has discussed that once these threats enter our galaxy, they would sure ‘cause an energy surge that would have a disastrous effect to the whole solar system. They knew how one theory is not enough to explain the possibility of the massive destruction that it would create so they decided to move ahead of time. The mission was very dangerous which explains why Batman expressly ordered Robin to stay out. Captain Marvel continued that while they were on their way to the area where the signal was strongest, a huge energy wave hit the ship causing it to malfunction. The next thing he knew he was a grown man and the rest of the League are toddlers.

“The weapon or whatever it is that has hit us or what we’ve passed trough must have reversed our ages” said Billy.

“Reversed? Then how are you not young then?” asked Artemis.

“He is young. Just around my age who used magic to transform into an adult, am I right Billy?” Robin explained

The man nodded.

“Woah woah woah. How did you know such stuff” came from a curious Wally.

“I’m a detective, remember?” said Robin with a grin.

“Then how could you not tell us?” followed the redhead.

“I’m a Bat” exclaimed the Boy Wonder.

“Enough!” shouted Aqualad “We have a big matter in our hands now”

Pointing at the ship where they saw all the occupants in their younger forms.

At first sight, it was really adorable. M’gann can’t help but blush seeing the irresistible cuteness. Artemis was not really in denial because she was enjoying the same as much as M’gann does.

And the boys? They’re fighting real hard not to collapse at the matter.

This is a disaster.

Heavy on the dis.


	4. Out of This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long way for the team as they are still stuck with figuring a solution while dealing with parenting which they are totally not ready for.

They entered the ship seeing a familiar red and yellow small streak going to and fro. The baby speedster was very much enjoying his powers. Wonder Woman was crying since the baby Canary was pulling her hair. GA was sucking his thumb while Superman is just floating all around the cave. Batman was in a corner all by himself when suddenly someone pulled M’ganns cape.

“Uncle J’nn!!” M’gann shouted bending to her knees and hugging her uncle.

“Team, I need you to focus” said the baby martian while keeping a straight face.

The team’s initial reaction was to really follow what the Leaguer has ordered but the girls, especially M’gann, could not resist her uncle’s cuteness. Well, they’re all adorable.

“Now, that’s something you don’t see everyday” whispered Wally to Kaldur who looked back at him and said through the mental link to “focus. This is a serious matter and we can’t joke about this, Wally”

“How are you able to do that?” asked a curious Billy.

“It appears that when the League was struck by the unknown energy wave, I managed to concentrate and took control of my mind blocking anything that could cause it to be deduced to its younger state.” Explained the Manhunter.

“But as to the rest of the League, I’m afraid their mental faculties have been de-aged as their physical appearance now. Try to catch Superman and prevent him from flying in the meantime. Make sure he doesn’t discover his laser vision yet so no further damage can be done. M’Gann you are in charge of Canary and Wonder Woman. Artemis and Kaldur, you’re with GA and Flash. Wally we need your assistance and Robin…” The heroes turned their back to look at Robin who felt small hug on his leg.

He looked down to see a wide-eyed Bruce Wayne with tears building from the corner of his eyes. He never saw his mentor’s eyes like this. So innocent and so scared? He really doesn’t understand what he’s feeling as when he stares at Bruce’s eyes (Well, the big bruce) they’re hard to read. There’s no emotion in them.

Dick knew his gut when it comes to kids like this, you know, those feeling helpless as he felt a huge amount of empathy towards them. He remembered how Bruce would commend how he comforts a child they rescue on each patrol and that’s why kids love Robin because he saves them. He reminisced this clearly ‘cause Bruce says that every single time. “Well, you saved me” will always be his reply.

At the thought of this, he started lowering himself and putting his right knee on the floor then letting his right elbow rest on that so he is in the same eye level as Bruce.

“Hey, B! ‘sup? ” said the Boy Wonder trying to contain the unexplainable emotions he’s been feeling.

“I’m scawed” answered the boy who just hugged the teenager. “Don’t leave me.” Hugging him tighter.

Robin could not protest nor comprehend what is happening. His heart is sinking and the overwhelming (Yeah, that's the word) emotions clouded his thoughts making it harder to think. He never saw Bruce so helpless. And for goodness sake, he never saw him beg not even to the craziest villains they encountered in Gotham.

But it dawned on him. This was not the man who looked to the Abyss and was succumbed by the darkness. This was not the man who grew numb and emotionless because of the pain he’s been through. This is not the man who secluded himself from the work and pretended to be something he’s not. This was not the man who can look death straight in the eye and doesn't feel any trace of fear. This was a child. He was pure, as pure as a blank paper, smooth and white.

Thus, he hugged the kid also. “Everything will be alright…I won’t leave you” he reassured the boy who held his hand as they walked to the inside of the mountain.

“We need a plan” ordered the team’s leader.

“I thought we already had one?” Artemis replied.

“But it doesn’t seem like working” Wally complained as he stopped in between where Kaldur and Artemis were standing from running after a baby speedster who refused to get his diapers changed.

“Ehem” Artemis said pointing at the blurred red figure running to and fro

“Right”

“Uncle Barry! Come here!” He then was able to catch the child and scooped him to his arms then returned to where his team mates are talking and commented “ I am never going to have kids”

Artemis sent an annoyed look at him

“Unless, they’re with you” Wally added in defense

“You do think this is reversible, right?” Connor questioned as he fed a baby Superman who was now sleeping in his arms

“This just can’t go on forever”

“Yes, we can find a way of reversing it. We just have to study the mysterious force which hit the League’s ship and we can reverse the incident” answered J’onn

“For now, it’s better that we continue to stay here at the cave so we can take care of the Leaguers and none of this would go to the media” he continued.

“But….” Robin interrupted, his lips almost not moving but they all heard the word.

“But what?” Artemis questioned

“Well, you know Gotham. If Batman went missing for one night then the baddies will just feast on the streets” the Bat’s protégé answered

“What do you suggest then?” asked Kaldur

“I, I mean, we need to go to the Batcave to figure out a way of sorting things out, however, I’ll need to take Batman with me. Agent A can take care of him while I patrol tonight”

“If that’s what’s best for both of you and Gotham”

“I’ll just return here tomorrow and help Wally look for the solution”

Robin said as he carried a toddler clad in a Bat suit who looked like a kid in a Halloween costume to the Zeta tubes.

_“Recognized Batman 02”_

_“Recognized Robin B-01”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooh! Thank you for the support. I'm totally whelmed and I promise to update as soon as I finish other chapters. Your comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.


	5. Just Two Letters

“You’re just in time for dinner, Master—good heavens” Alfred said while still maintaining his composure but you can absolutely hear that little shock in his voice as he looked at Richard, now with his mask removed but is still in his uniform, who was carrying a boy who he wouldn’t be mistaken as to his identity.

“What happened?” the older man questioned

“They just crashed to the mountain like this on the ship and scared everything out of us” Dick explained

Alfred tried to get Bruce from Dick to give the teenager a chance to change because it was a rule to never eat at the dining table in your uniform. The child hesitated, his grip on Dick’s cape near his shoulder tightened. Alfred put his hands down knowing that that’s a signal of a child’s unwillingness.

“Don’t worry, he’s our friend” Dick gave Bruce a smile of assurance

“B, this is Alfred”

“Awfwed?”

“Yeah, perfect” then he let out his signature laugh and the younger boy laughed with him

“he still has difficulty in pronouncing “L” and “R” just like he used to when he was this young” Alfred said as Bruce now willingly allowed himself to be carried by the butler

“Now, go change, Master Richard”

“Sure thing, Awfwed”

Dick went to his room still awestruck by the situation. He was half trying to calm himself about what happened and half trying to solve what he’ll do for tonight. He kept thinking how the criminals would not be suspicious of Batman going missing. He grabbed a shirt and some comfortable pants then went straight to the dining area where Alfred was still carrying Bruce who was now playing with his tie.

“I’m afraid we don’t have a chair for him” Alfred said

“Oooh”

“Err, well, here” Dick patted his legs, “He can sit on my lap”

“Yey! Thank you wichard”

“It’s Dick. I don’t want to make things hard for you, bud”

 _Bud? Really? Where did that even come from?_ If Bruce was to make a list of the worst nicknames that Dick would call him, this really has to be on top of it. Plus that really didn’t sound right…like the wrongest thing Dick has ever said in his life. He’s calling Bruce Wayne, his guardian, Gotham’s Prince, and most of all, The Batman, bud like a kid who asked his help when his balloon flew away and was stuck on a tree and he couldn’t reach it.

“Dick”

“Yep, that’s me! And you’re Bruce”

“Bwuce”

“Never mind, just B will do. But you’ll have to call me Robin when we go to the mountain, okay?”

“Wobin?”

“Yeah, that I cannot remedy”

“Dinner is served” Alfred announced

Dick tried to grab his cutlery while trying to keep the young boy seated on him safe. He used his spoon and scooped some mashed potatoes and fed the boy seating on him.

“So totally not asterous” he kept saying himself though admitting that he loved kids but come on. This is Bruce Wayne. This is Batman. And he hated the fact that he finds his mentor spreading cuteness all over the place.

When Bruce finished his meal, Alfred then took him from Dick to allow the teenager to have his dinner. Alfred sat on the chair at Dick’s right and let Bruce stand on his legs

“What do you plan on doing for tonight, young sir?”

“I’ll just patrol until 2 am so that the villains won’t get that all excited thinking that Batman is not around”

“I don’t suggest doing that. May I remind you that you and your friends are strictly not allowed to go on patrol unsupervised for the time being considering what you did--”

"Yeah, yeah" DIck cut the butler's statement "I know what we did but relax, Al. I promise I won’t do anything crazy and will think before I leap. It won’t do Gotham any good if they found out that both of the Dynamic Duo are busy with other stuff that they don’t show up for five consecutive nights now.”

He then stood up and proceeded to his room to prepare for patrol that night. He changed to his uniform and went to say goodbye to Al and Bruce who were now in the living room.

“Dick” Bruce said excitingly as he raises both his hands gesturing for the teenager to come pick him up

Dick was so turbed by what’s happening. He never felt so wanted by Bruce in a way that the latter freely expresses it. Sure, Bruce cares for him but that’s just that. He remembered the man giving him a hug but only on exceptional occasions--so rare that Dick could count in his fingers how many times Bruce hugged him from the moment he started living with him.

Again he reminded himself that this Bruce is different. This Bruce constantly wants attention and uuuhhh love? But Dick wasn’t sure how he can give it also. He’s not just used to being this soft around his mentor.

“I’ll be going for a while, B” he said ruffling the boy’s hair and then tickling his tummy

“Don’t weave me” the kid demanded stretching his arms towards the young hero

“It’s okay. I just need to take care of some things. You behave yourself and don’t get on Al’s nerves”

“You know that is a matter of impossibility, master Richard. I’ve raised master Bruce ever since he came out of his mother’s womb”

“Which made you the perfect babysitter for now, Agent A” Dick said jokingly before rushing to the Batcave and riding his R-cycle.

“I’ll be back, B. I promise”

He spent the night taking down some robbers and finding leads on the drug syndicates that Bruce and him were investigating on before Superman called him for the extra-terrestrial mission. He collected data from the city’s security camera and searched for the criminals’ profiles. He stopped at the information that it was a huge company connected to many parts of the world knowing that Bruce would have wanted them or him to plan it out before attacking.

He hurried back to the manor and saw Alfred reading a story to a half asleep Bruce on his bed.

Dick raised his brow and looked at Alfred, “He’s still up?”

“I’m sorry, young sir but master Bruce refused to sleep while you’re gone” the man said in monotone

“That’s not really good, B” Dick scolded. _Eeew I sound old_

“I’m sowwy” the young boy said with a pout and he sounded almost about to cry

“No, no,no…it’s okay. I appreciate it but it’s too late in the night” he said sitting beside Bruce.

“Well, I’m here so please get some sleep”

the acrobat said as he covered his mentor's small body with a blanket.

Bruce yawned and strectched his arms, eyes slowly closing before he looked back at Dick and asked, “Wiw, you stay hewe?”

Dick gave Alfred a confused look and it’s not because he didn’t understand what Bruce said but because he did understand it—crystal clear. Before Dick could even open his mouth, Alfred answered “He certainly will, Master Bruce”

Of course, Dick wouldn’t argue with this. He just washed himself, changed into his navy blue silk pyjamas and went to his mentor’s bedroom.

Bruce was already lying on the bed which was humongous for him. He again looked like a frail and sweet little child and his eyes sparkled. Why wouldn’t they? These eyes were after all not clouded by the violence and injustice than the child’s grown up self has seen.

Dick laid beside Bruce and the latter hugged him.

“Good night”

“Sweet dreams, Bruce”

Then Dick waited for the boy to drift off to dreamland while staring at the ceiling and letting the situation sink to him. He’s been to so many weird situations before but this was completely an exception. Bruce was hugging him and he’s definitely enjoying it.

“We’ll bring you back, B,” the Boy Wonder said as he returned the hug back. "If I'll have to remove "I" and "m" from "impossible" I would" he whispered to his guardian's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will focus on Bruce and Dick for the next chapters but don't worry, it would eventually get back to how the team solves this chaos. For now let's just enjoy this father-son bond between the Dynamic Duo. What do you think of the story so far? 
> 
> Thank you to all those who left hearts and comments as well as everyone who read this:) I'm more motivated now to continue writing this one.
> 
> Stay whelmed and safe everyone:)))))


	6. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gets suspicious.

Dick woke up with a weight on his chest. He rubbed his eyes with both hands but they still refused to open given the massive headache the acrobat was feeling that morning. He tried to recall for awhile what happened the night before. _What did we do on patrol? We? No…I…no..no..no…_ he would have sat upright immediately the moment he remembered what really transpired but he looked at his chest and that answered the question why it felt a little heavy.

He looked at the huge window on his right side. The sun was warm and serene which reminded him of the sunrise back in his old circus days. His mom would usually tell him that sunrise is a symbol of hope as they look to the majestic show that the morning rays put on for them. He looked back at his chest and a grin suddenly began curving on his face as he stare at his baby mentor, lying on him, face in his chest with a little drool coming out of his tiny lips. Bruce was still sound asleep, holding the collar of Dick’s pyjamas and lightly snoring.

The Boy Wonder squeezed his eyes shut. _Thankfully, his movement earlier didn’t wake B up._ Dick then let out a sigh of relief but the peaceful moment did not last long as his alarm went off and Bruce cried because of the loud sound.

“Gosh, no..no..no…er, Bruce…it’s okay..” Dick was now able to sit up and started to pat Bruce’s back gently. “It’s just my alarm clock okay?”

Bruce was somehow silenced by this. “Yeah, it’s not harmful” see. Dick used his right arm and held the child as he used his left hand to turn off the clock. “There. All quiet”

“It’s too woud” B complained which made Dick laugh a little. He felt sorry for it but come on he’s still not used to Bruce having difficulty with letters. Come on, who wouldn’t be amused hearing the man who has mastered a lot of languages speaking like that?

“Yeah, I’m sorry it woke you up. It’s supposed to wake me up for…” then the door was suddenly opened by Alfred, still in his butler get-up and looking at them.

“Master Richard, I believe you have to hurry up or you’re gonna be late for school” his eyes narrowed a little as if making a bat-glare, _which he completely is_ , “again” Dick was about to move his legs and head to the kitchen but as fate had it, his eyes were caught by a frowning Bruce who was still holding his top’s collar, _now tighter_ , eyes wide and pleading. Dick immediately got the message and pulled his already forwarded foot next to the other one.

“Well, can you just say I’m sick?” Dick asked Alfred and gave his best puppy eyes. Alfred opened his mouth about to reject Boy Wonder’s request since he knew full well that Bruce wouldn’t like the teenager to skip school but then again that’s the adult Bruce. Baby B here was clear on sending his message how he doesn’t want the lad to leave.

“Very well” Alfred cleared his throat “It appears that Master Bruce has made his request clear”

With this, Dick’s face lit up and he carried Bruce with just his hands bringing him a little closer to his face with all excitement saying “Hear that B?! Alfred allowed me to stay home today. Yipee” the fourteen year old exclaimed then threw the kid in his hands to the air. Bruce just spread his arms and enjoyed the moment shouting happily as Dick caught him and repeated the throw for three more times.

“Okay, okay…” he said now holding Bruce close to his body again “but we still have a long day” he remarked while tickling the child a little and going to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Hey, Al, what’s for breakfast?’

“I made some pancakes for you, Master Richard”

“Yey!” Bruce said excitedly

“I’m afraid they’re not for you Master Bruce. These are for you” Alfred put a plate of mashed potato in front of the four-year-old. Bruce put out his tongue while pushing the plate away from him saying “Eeeew”

Dick let out a soft chuckle while Alfred’s expression remained blank.

“I want those” the kid demanded pointing at Dick’s plate.

“Yes, yes” Dick responded slicing his meal and giving some to the child.

Alfred cleared his throat

“What?” Dick said childishly as Bruce bit the pancake.

“he needs to eat something for his age”

Dick just ignored him.

“I wike pancakes”

“He wikes pancakes” Dick repeated imitating Bruce’s giggle but he didn’t savor the moment because of one, Alfred’s reaction and two, his phone rang in his pocket.

“Apologies, Master Richard, but spoiling the kid is not how things work around here” the butler explained

“Noted with thanks, Al” Richard replied and smiled at the older man. “Not like he hadn’t spoiled me once in his life” he then winked at Alfred and answered the call

“Hello?”

“Where the hell are you?”an angry Barbara stated on the other end of the line

“Er, home” Dick replied

“What? You’re not coming here?’ the redhead gal protested

“I’m kinda sick, Babs”

“You don’t sound sick plus we have a quiz on Calculus, remember”

Dick faked his cough and answered “I’m sure we can do something with that”

“Dick” Barbara annoyingly stated. _There it is, the iconic way of how she pronounces my name as if it’s the most disgusting word in the dictionary…joy._ Dick had to admit this tone somehow makes him flinch a little. Babs always uses this when she knows Dick is up to something stupid or weird or both of them.

“What?”

“You better be not making things up”

“I don’t, Barbara”

“Bawbawa” Bruce repeated the girl’s name

“What was that?’ Barbara demanded

“Er, What?”

“I heard a child”

“You know were the only ones here”

“Dick” she repeated that tone again, this time colder. Dick swore he can imagine Barbara’s face while saying his name in irritation and how her thoughts are now racing as to what lies he’s been making up.

“Bawbawa” he tried to make his voice sound younger. “I’m having the wheezes”

“What?!” Barbara stated louder on the other side of the line knowing that her best friend is lying

“Nothing, I have to go, Babs. Bye” and Dick hang up on the girl.

“Bawbs” Bruce again stated

“Oh, you just activated the volcano, B” Dick commented. “I really need to prepare for the eruption”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeees I haven't abandoned this fic. Don't worry, I love this too much and I hope my amazing readers do too.
> 
> I'm just busy with school and stuff but I had this idea after watching Under the Red Hood (again) since the movie gave me all the feels. Bruce and Dick's relationship is just too precious (for me). I think they've been through a lot together so I just want to include this in the memories, you know. 
> 
> Plus, I promise there'll be more of the team and the League in the next chapters.
> 
> Enjoy:) Stay safe and whelmed


	7. Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I just want to tell things from Alfred's P.O.V. after the last chapter because I got inspired by Batman #54 which I read recently and my emotions are all over the place so I needed to write this one down. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do.

Alfred heard Dick’s phone rang and assumed at once that it must be Ms. Gordon calling judging from the time in his wrist watch. He heard the teenager talking to his best friend while Bruce just waited for him eagerly for Dick’s attention. The butler went on to wash the dishes when a similar scenario crossed his mind.

“Is Mr. Wayne ever gonna be done with his phone?” the young acrobat asked him

“We’ll have to wait, young sir. The conversation appears to be important” he replied as he saw Dick’s pout forming deeper in his face.

“But he told me we’re gonna watch the movie” Dick stated

“I’ll make sure he remembers, Master Richard. Now, why don’t you wait in the kitchen for a while.” Alfred ordered the kid who obediently moved his tiny legs to the kitchen, head bowed in defeat.

Alfred gave his full support to the billionaire when the latter decided to take the orphan in. He has always knows Bruce’s soft side and what the latter plans to do is also a huge step for Bruce. He didn’t mind how the press would tag it knowing that Bruce has only one thing in mind. One thing’s for sure, there will be a lot of adjustments just as what is happening now. Bruce may have known what Dick wanted, but the World’s Greatest Detective missed what the boy needed.

So Alfred set himself to do all things and help prepare Bruce for what’s ahead. He knows the Manor would be a huge but empty place and may not be the best one for a child who saw his family die before his bright blue eyes. He knew how the lad’s world fell down with his parents similar to the boy he knew who cried in that cold and dark alley. But…but Richard is different. He still has that sparkle in his eyes. Though they were not as brilliant as they were when he was swinging on those trapezes with his parents, still, there is a glimmer of hope, which can slowly be barren if Bruce continues to act as if Dick is invisible. The butler knew he had to do something.

“Yes, yes, Clark, you have my word.” Bruce said before putting the phone down. The Dark Knight turned to the door and saw the older man.

“Oh, hey, Alfred! is dinner ready? It’s been a tiring day”

“Indeed it is, sir. But I’m afraid you forgot another appointment”

“What? I thought I attended all the meetings and returned all the calls”

“With someone downstairs”

“Oh” Bruce then proceeded to the kitchen where a sad Dick was waiting his arms folded on the dining table, chin resting on them while his legs were swinging mindlessly back and forth in the chair since his feet were still not able to reach the floor.

“Hey, chum.” Bruce greeted.

“Hey, B!” Dick replied softly.

“Ate something yet?” the Dark Knight asked.

“No” said the young boy who still refused to lift his head and look at the man.

“Why so, aren’t you hungry?”

“I just…” he then looked at Alfred “I just don’t like the cucumber sandwiches” he continued shyly, almost murmuring the words.

“Oh, these? But these are the best” Bruce said holding the plate of cucumber sandwich that Alfred prepared for both of them. Dick just shook his head and went to the living room. Bruce felt the weight of Alfred’s stare waiting for him to make a move also. “Relax, I got this” the billionaire assured getting a bag of chips from one of the kitchen cabinets and followed his ward to the living room.

“Chose anything yet?” he asked the young boy

“This!”

“This one’s not good” Bruce stated turning the boy’s smile upside down “without chips while watching” then Dick’s face lit up again, the sparks in his eyes glamming with excitement.

Alfred cleared his throat

“If you excuse me, sir but the boy needs to eat something healthy”

“I love chips” Dick but in.

“He loves chips” Bruce said giving an apologetic look to Alfred.

They called it a night and Bruce carried the boy who passed out in the sofa to his room. Alfred followed bringing Dick’s blanket with him to his room. They turned off the lights and shut the door letting the tired boy to get some rest.

“Apologies, sir, I’m afraid spoiling him is not how things work.”

“I know, I know, Al. It’s just for once” Bruce patting Alfred’s shoulder and gave the older man a smile.

Alfred felt his lips responding by itself to the other man’s gesture. He has grown familiar with the dull, vintage walls and ceilings in the place and the cold atmosphere in the Batcave so they had to admit that all that sunshine and glee coming out of Richard, his wit, his humor, his high spirits, painted life into the gloomy walls of the mansion. He has been used to a Bruce who fakes his smile for the media but that also changed when Dick came. The child really wormed his way to the Caped Crusader’s stone heart. Dick might not have realized what he did but Alfred knew, well enough, that Bruce changed. No one can ever remove from his memory the first time Dick cracked a joke and Bruce could not hold his laughter. This was the time Alfred smiled so wide seeing his son happy, without having to lie to anybody especially himself.

_There’s hope after all._


	8. Adendum

“Something bothering you, Barbara?” Liz asked

“No, it’s uh nothing” the Commissioner’s daughter answered

“As I was saying, are you coming to the meet later after class?” Liz again questioned

Barbara shook her head and said “I’m awfully sorry. Dad and I have somewhere to be”

“It’s okay. Say hi to commissioner Gordon for us” Natalie stated

“will do. Bye, girls!” the red head said as she left her friends at school and went immediately to the Manor. She honestly intended her visit to be unannounced since she smells something fishy going on basing from what happened earlier. _A baby’s voice? Seriously?_ Dick would be foolish if he thought she would buy the cough excuse. It’s obvious that her best friend is hiding something from her though it was not the first time she felt this. _Still, why would they have a child in the Manor? Did Mr. Wayne adopt another child? Or was Dick simply not at home._

“Here we go, sweetie. Are you sure Dick’s home? Bruce has not returned my calls” Jim asked as he dropped Barbara off at the Wayne Manor

“Yes, I called Dick and am just gonna give him these” Barbara answered and kissed her dad on the cheek as the commissioner rode off to work.

Barbara then managed to arrive at the front door. She looked at the huge door and argued with herself for a moment whether to ring the doorbell or not. It wasn’t for long when she decided to go along with the initial plan and catch Dick on the act. She climbed the tree near Dick’s room where he always climbs down when they try to hide the skittles away from Alfred. She saw the room empty.

 _It’s like a hurricane hit this place._ The room was pretty much a disaster and knowing both Alfred and Bruce, they wouldn’t allow Dick to leave the door with his stuff like this. Things have gotten more suspicious now.

Lucky for her, the window was open so she entered through it and walked towards the door. Before she managed to reach for the doorknob, the door opened and on the other side was a startled Richard, hair messy and wearing a blue sweater and black pants.

“Babs? Heeeeyy” he pushed Barbara into his room again and closed the door “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing up?” she questioned back “Shouldn’t a sick person be on his bed resting?”

“I just..I got hungry and grabbed some snacks from the kitchen” the Boy Wonder answered

“Shouldn’t that be Alfred’s job since you’re horribly sick and can’t even go to school?” Barbara said with her arms crossed and brows raised

“Alfred and Bruce are not here” Dick lied. _Gosh, that was a terrible lie._

“So you’re sick and alone?” a more suspicious Barbara asked

“Yeah”

Before Dick could even stop her Barbara put the back of her hands on his forehead feeling the lad’s temperature

“You don’t feel warm.” She muttered “You don’t look like you have a fever”

“That’s cause I’m already better”

“So we can watch a movie or do homework?” the girl suggested

“Does your father know that you’re here?” Dick changed the topic the first chance he got

Barbara just nodded. “He even tried to call Bruce twice but he didn’t answer”

“Aw, B is just busy right now”

“Speaking of him, I haven’t seen him in a while”

“Business meeting, ya know, boring company matters”

“And Alfred’s with him?”

“Kind of”

Thankfully, Babs did not pay much attention to this and she just started telling about what happened at school earlier. Dick usually loves how Barbara does this for him. She really is a great friend and he could feel her concern about him. He was thinking about this when Barbara pulled some notebooks out of her bag and threw it at the boy knowing that he’ll be able to catch them.

Dick frowned and Barbara laughed at this. “Is that an unofficial thanks?” she teased.

“More like an official headache” Dick replied.

He can’t stop thinking of what Bruce was doing the whole time. His guardian is currently at the Batcave with Alfred doing some way to simulate Bruce’s voice so that Alfred can answer the phone calls. The students finished doing some Calculus when Barbara’s phone rang. It’s the Commissioner. _Thank goodness_. They went downstairs and Barbara bid goodbye.

Dick hurriedly rushed to the Batcave where Bruce has been crying since Dick had to go upstairs to distract Barbara. He was greeted by a totally upset Batboy. Alfred still has wires connected on his face which was used by the computer to capture the motions of his face making it appear on the screen that it was Bruce who is speaking. He also has a microphone on so that his voice will sound like that of Bruce and Dick could see that the meeting with the stockholders was still ongoing.

“When are going to be here, Mr. Wayne? I’m afraid some matters needed to be discussed personally.”

“I’ll be there when I get there” Alfred answered and was about to hang up when Bruce, who was now carried by Dick, yelled “Awfwed”

“Was that a child?” Mr. Crawford asked

“That was just Richard.” Answered the butler which made Dick’s brows furrow and his lips mouthing the word “what?” without any sound. Baby Bruce then giggled

“Now, if you excuse me, I really need to go.” Alfred said and turned off the video call.

“This is so not happening” Dick said while putting his hand on his face

“I’m afraid it is, young sir” the butler said handing him his uniform “go change. I believe you have somewhere to be” and Alfred took Bruce from Dick’s arms. He then changed his clothes and proceeded to get the child again from the older man before putting his domino mask on.

“We’re going to the mountain, B” he said as he carried Bruce and walked to the zeta beam

“And remember, it’s Robin”

“Robin” the boy repeated finally being able to pronounce the r sound correctly

“Perfect” the teenager praised as he put his finger on the child’s nose.

The two heroes were then transported to Mt. Justice.


	9. Supersitters

_Recognized Batman 02_

_Recognized Robin B-01_

“The Dynamic Duo has finally arrived,” Kid flash announced while holding a toddler harness with Baby Barry on the other end. Robin was about to joke on how responsible his best pal looks but his attention was caught by how the mountain was changed. It was baby proof from top to bottom. His team mates were able to change the walls and the flooring and closed most of the rooms so that the children would stay in the living room. There were toys in the playpen, some feeding bottles on the table and _a doll house? Oh man, wake me up if this is a nightmare._ He mentally said much to his disdain _._ Full load on the dis.

Robin tried his best in order to prevent his jaw from falling as he said “What happened?”

“We needed to make it safe for the children” M’gann answered.

“Got a better idea, birdboy?” the Archer asked him.

“And look we even made them their hero uniforms” M’gann proudly said as Robin scanned the young-er Justice Leaguers and saw how they were wearing their own hero costumes. They sure looked like kids about to go trick or treating for Halloween. 

“Please tell me this is just a nightmare,” Robin stated putting his gloved hand on his face.

“No, dude, you are wide awake. This is reality and we’re totally doomed.” Wally said putting his arm around the Boy Wonder’s shoulder and patted it a little.

“Robin, you have finally arrived. Come and work with us at the debriefing room.” Man hunter ordered to which Dick nodded.

“I need you to stay here for a while, B” the teenager said to the boy.

“You’we gonna leave again?” said Bruce pouting and about to cry.

“Just, uhh, just hang out with your team for a while. Look, they’re your friends. Diana, Oliver, Dinah, Arthur, Barry and Clark” Dick said as he pointed to each member of the League that he introduce to Bruce “and these are my friends Artemis, M’gann, Connor, and Kaldur. They’ll take care of you.” Robin continued as he tried to put Batboy down but the latter refused to put his feet on the floor.

“Looks like bats wants to hang around” Wally joked.

“Shut it, KF” Robin responded.

“Come on, Batman. We’ll have to let Robin work with Wally and Uncle J’nn” M’gann said trying to get Bruce from Dick.

“I’m not Batman. Bats awe scawy” Bruce said while hiding his face on Dick’s cape. This made Wally burst into laughter. Dick elbowed his best friend and tried to rub Bruce’s back while saying to his team “Yeah, just call him B” and then shifted his gaze to the child in his arms saying “this will just be for a while, B. You’ll need to let me work so we can finally turn you back. I’ll be back, promise” he ended the statement giving the child a reassuring smile.

Bruce hesitantly allowed himself to be carried by M’gann and he looked at Robin and KF follow the Martian Manhunter into the room where they’ll work. The shape shifter then put Bruce down in the playpen where the rest of the heroes are.

“So, what do you want to do, B?” asked Artemis.

“I want Wobin.”

The girls tried hard not to giggle. _They’re all so adorable._ M’gann thought to herself forgetting that the psychic link was on.

“We heard that!” the other members said in unison.

“Let’s just read them a story shall we?” Artemis suggested to which Aqualad, Superboy and Miss M agreed. Half-way across the reading of The Jungle Book, they heard soft snores coming from the children. They let out a sigh of relief and sat all at the same time at the sofa in front of the pen.


	10. Responsibility

Wally, Dick and J'nn studied all the possibilities on how they can redo the incident in order to undo it. It was complex and risky. Wally had to admit that the more they dig in to the consequences and effects of what they’d be doing, the more he loses hope of seeing his uncle as an adult again. He looks at his best pal who at first looks emotionless but deep down inside he could feel Robin’s eagerness to bring the JLA back. The challenge that this situation has brought both scares and excites them. They made breakthroughs so far but they can’t still be complacent. 

After all, it’s a one shot plan. They have to get all the numbers right and make sure that there's no flaw or else, it could cause the lives of the Leaguers. No second tries. No do-overs. They can't make a mistake on this one. The fate of the world and the JLA are in their hands now.

In the other end of the Mountain, Bruce just sat beside Ollie who was playing with his toy car. 

"Hi, I'm Ollie" said the little archer to which the other little billionaire refused to respond. Bruce looked at Oliver shyly then shifted his gaze deciding to stare at Kaldur. Kaldur looked at him back and no, this wasn’t the infamous “batglare”, this was the eyes of a child begging him to get him out of that situation.

"It's okay, B. Try to make friends with them." Kaldur told the boy in the most calm tone he could. Bruce then shook his head. 

"He doesn't want to be my friend!" shouted baby Ollie and then cried.

"I think that's because you're ugly," Dinah teased and poked Ollie.

"Well, you're uglier" Ollie fired back.

"I'm nooooooot!" shouted Dinah who immediately cried and screamed in her canary cry making everyone in the room cover their ears. Worst part was all the babies were scared and started crying. This, all the teenagers panicked and tried to figure out how to hush Dinah.

"Alright, alright, hush Dinah," Artemis said while picking the girl up. "You are very pretty, especially if we braid that beautiful hair of yours." You can see from the way Dinah’s face lit up that she liked the idea so much that she stopped crying.

"See, I'm pwetty" Dinah told baby Ollie while sticking out her little tongue to the latter. 

"I want to come too" the little Amazonian said.

"Of course, you can Diana," Artemis said and M'gann smiled at the princess, carying the latter and following her team mate to the couch. 

"This is gonna be fun." M'gann exclaimed." I never thought we can have a makeover party with the Leaguers."

"Looks like you're the only one enjoying this M'gann" Connor commented when Kaldur called him.

"Connor! I need your help! Superman just discovered his heat vision and started shooting lasers at the wall. "Quickly" both guys ran to where the baby Kryptonian was enjoying himself and making drawings in the wall.

"I'd rather get scolded and grounded by them than this" Artemis said to M'gann while brushing Dinah's hair. It's not as long as it was with the grown up Dinah but it still is as silky and soft. M'gann followed what Artemis did as she grabbed a brush and brushed Diana's hair. Artemis then proceeded to braiding Dinah's hair. M'gann saw this and cheerfully said "that's so pretty, Artemis. Teach me how to do that also please." 

Artemis instructed M'gann what to do as she used Dinah's hair as an example. M'gann was a fast learner and she was able to do it with Diana's. 

"My sister and I used to braid each other's hair," Artemis stated while reminiscing how Jade and her bonded during their childhood days. She remembered her sister being protective and caring and not to mention fun. They used to play dress up and let their imagination take over until Jade left them to go with Sportsmaster. Artemis had to admit that she lost not only her sister but her best friend that time. 

"I wish I have a sister." the Martian reacted, head hung low while her eyes are still locked at Diana's silky black hair. 

"You have me." Artemis answered and they both laughed. If Artemis is being honest, before the team happened she somehow forgot the meaning of family. This was aggravated when they encountered her sister and her dad on missions which led her to think that she was different in anywhere she’s been. She’s different from her family, having this heart that has a lot of good in it than evil. She is different from her Team because their families have always been on the good side. But now, that word was redefined and she's gonna do everything just to get her family through this. It was not long before Connor and Kaldur was able to convince Superman to play with the boys. They were playing catch when Clark threw the ball so hard that it went to the room where Wally and Dick are.

"I'll get it," little Barry zoomed to where the ball went and Wally was able to catch his uncle before the latter was able to go inside. "Careful now, Uncle Barry. There are a lot of breakable things there and we don't want an angry Batsy." the speedster said as he picked the child and went to where the rest of his team mates were gathered. 

"I look like a princess" baby Wonder Woman said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Oh, sweetie you really are a princess. " M'gann remarked as she tied the braided hair of the Amazonian. 

The sight of his team mates taking care of the de-aged Leaguers made his jaw drop. He first saw the girls fixing the Leaguer's hair then he saw Kaldur trying to prevent the boys from fighting, Batman running towards Robin like a kid who was waiting for his dad to arrive from work, Superboy giving Superman a piggyback ride and his Uncle Barry? _Oh where is he?_

Wally's shock and silence, _which is totally unusual_ , caught the attention of the other teenagers. They shot a confused look at the speedster, they all raised a brow, silence still filling the atmosphere when Artemis decided to break the ice.

"Looks like Kid Mouth finally learned to shut up," she joked.

"What's wrong, Wally?" Superboy inquired thinking that it is indeed awkward for Wally to stay quiet this long.

"Look at us," Wally said, eyes still wide and body still frozen. He still felt like his eyes are playing tricks on him at the sight of his team mates being ( _uhhhh_ ) responsible. There's no point in denying it since it is obviously absolutely true. His Team, the same people who played pranks and board games, who cracked jokes, did something stupid on and off missions, annoyed the heck out of the adults, and the list goes on of all the immature things they did, are the same people who are being ( _uhhhh_ ) responsible on the same room where they were grounded for irresponsibility and immaturity. He couldn't blame anyone though. The situation pushed them to adapt to how they are now. But also, he could not deny the fact that they needed guidance. They needed their mentors especially now but the inconvenient truth at hand will always be: their mentors need them. _Dang it._

"We're like..." his team mates waited patiently for the next words to come out of Wally's mouth.

Wally felt his breathing increase, his heart rate speeding, but still he managed to force the word out of his lips,"like adults" this came like bomb and the whole team as if on cue stopped what they were doing. 

“I’m hating every second of this more,” Connor replied in annoyance

“We even sound like them.” Wally stated with his panic filled voice and holding his redhead with both hands.

Everyone agreed ‘cause there’s no way they can deny it but no one dared to react.

“Just shut it, Baywatch” Artemis scolded agreeing with what Wally just said but she just needs to stop the speedster because things really are as worse as they sound.

_Responsibility sucks._


	11. Detour

**_"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy._ **

**_How you adjust to the unforseen is what determines success._ **

**_And how you choose who leads determines character."_ **

Who knew that a simple evaluation of an almost failed attempt for a recon mission can go a long way? And by long, it meant infinite. 

M’gann was still busy in the kitchen preparing for dinner when little Barry rushed to her to ask what smells nice. The child was still not fully adjusted to his superspeed so Wally always tries to run before him in case the mini speedster miscalculates when to stop in order to prevent his uncle from crashing onto something.

“I don’t want you,” the little Kryptonian told Artemis, lips pouting and tears almost falling “I want Connor!”

Connor, who was currently feeding King Arthur, felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t even need super hearing to hear it clearly ‘cause his ears registered every word. And everything shot straight to his heart. He never felt wanted, by Superman to be exact, the only person who he always thought would understand him can’t even look at him in the eye before. He remained silent since he didn’t know what to say after all. He just moved to where Clark was seated and fed him.

Wally, still enthusiastic and trying to impress the girls of how good he is with children, then carried the plate, went to where Ollie was seated and held the spoon while making a train sound.

“Look, Ollie Brocolli, here comes the choo choo train, chooo chooo” Wally said with the most enthusiastic voice he can ever come out with.

“I don’t want a choo choo train! I want an airplane just like what he is doing!” the kid protested pointing at what Robin was doing while feeding Batman.

“Gosh, I am so done!” Wally said carrying the plate of mashed potatoes again and eating it himself. “Why won’t kids ever like me.”

“Oh relax, KF” Robin said grinning at his best pal, “Adults don’t like you either.”

“Don’t forget the teenagers,” Artemis added from the other end of the table.

“By that you mean everyone on Earth,” Robin replied.

“Hey! At least Martians love me right Ms. M?” Wally declared as he shot a gaze and smiled at M’gann who smiled back at him.

“I cannot speak for the whole of my people but I definitely like you, Wally.”

“See, take that!” Wally said as he elbowed Robin.

Before anyone can react to what just happened, red lights started to flash as the alarm sound went off. “Team, masked men attacking a bank near the Adison Bridge. Suit up” their leader ordered. J’nn ordered all the teenagers to go on the mission since it was just a simple robbery and they’d definitely return in no time. The team followed and used the Bioship to go to the location of the crime.

What appeared to be a simple bank robbery turned out to be a hostage taking. The young heroes entered the building and saw four armed and masked men stealing gold bars from the bank’s volt. Kaldur tried to attack using water taken from the sprinklers when the suspects put out huge weapons which seem to be high tech. One of the men fired at them and they all saw a laser beam coming out of the weapon which produced a huge explosion on one of the building’s boulders causing the structure to collapse.

“Save the civilians!” Kaldur commanded. Wally, Robin and Artemis responded leaving the rest to fight the armed men. Before Connor could attack, another weapon was drawn out from the bags and was fired at him. This time, instead of an explosion, a dart-like metal came out of the machine and electrocuted Connor.

Robin looked back at his team mate and uttered: “That’s no ordinary weapon, that’s Riuxian tech!”

“Riu what?” Artemis asked.

“Riuxian. Alien tech. Only high end tasers can electroshock Superboy like that.” Robin explained as he shot a grapple gun to grab a bank employee from being crashed by one of the walls.

“I believe these could be connected to the de-aged Leaguers. I mean, where did they get these stuff if they are alien tech?” M’gann commented through the link as she fought one of the masked men. She and Kaldur were successful in taking down three of their invaders and Connor was left fighting the last one.

Connor was wrestling with the robber when the latter shot at the ceiling.“Watch out!” the others shouted but it was too late for Connor to move. Luckily, the ceiling was ripped in half by a familiar red laser. 

_Woooh, that was close. Wait! laser? Heat vision? It’s not from Connor!_

They all looked at the direction where the laser came from and saw a flying little Clark still dressed in his blue onesie. The crowd gathered in the area instantly grabbed there phones and took a picture of the boy. Connor hurriedly gets Clark and went with his team mates.

The reporters tried to rush to the fight scene and get a good scoop of what appears to be a baby Superman. It has been days since the public has heard of the Justice League so this was indeed groundbreaking. Despite the assurance of the military that the heroes are currently on a top secret off world mission, something appeared to be different than the previous announcements that the citizens have heard. It’s now easier to believe the rumors spreading that the Justice League either died or vanished. Either way, the people feel unprotected given the turn of events. There are lots of news circulating about what is happening and no official statement from the Leaguers themselves. Anyone can believe what they want to believe including a little Kryptonian who rescued a teenage Superman.

Robin grabbed one of his smoke bombs from his utility belt and dropped it on the ground so that he and his team could escape. Although the moment was like a split second, the young heroes knew that someone was able to take a photo and any moment from now, the huge news is going to explode like a hydrogen bomb and will rattle the very foundations of the Earth.

_A young Superman together with the JLA’s mentees?_

_#YoungJusticeLeague immediately trended on social media._

“This is so not cool!” Wally said lightly pounding his head with his wrist. “We are so dead.”

The screen showed J’nn’s concerned face “I deeply apologize for what happened. I could not go after Superman and leave the rest of the kids behind. Just please, go back at once.”

“But Uncle J’nn, we still need to drop by the mall to buy supplies for the kids.” M’gann reminded.

“We don’t have diapers, baby wipes, powder.” Artemis went on counting the items and pointing at her finger per item stated.

“Okay, let’s just pass by the mall real quick. Make sure we stick together and never let the Leaguers out of sight.” Aqualad commanded to which everyone gave a nod.

They changed into their civvies whilst on the Bioship and went to a mall in the center of Happy Harbor and rushed to the children’s things section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get crazier in the next chapter.:) Hope you enjoyed this one.


	12. Shades

“Go ahead and buy the supplies needed but make sure that you remain discreet in your actions. Remember, the media are already growing suspicious why you are not seen alongside your mentors. And an official statement from the League is still not given to the citizens.” Reminded Martian Manhunter over the link.

“This is just too embarrassing.” Wally whispered as he shifted from foot to foot while holding the grocery cart. Dick noticed that his best pal was moving too fast so he casually stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Wally’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Dick tried to follow Wally “slow down, man. You’re blowing our cover. You’re being too creet.”

Wally tried his best to stand still. “I’m sorry, dude. I’m just…you know…”

“Nervous?” Connor interjected “We can clearly see.” The boys are about to have the time of their lives laughing at what Superboy just mentioned. The mall was too crowded and Robin had to admit he has a very unusual feeling about it. Bruce expressly instructed him not to go with the Team in his civvies in places where there could be media persons and this is clearly what he was warned about. He was looking for where the items they need were located when suddenly Baby Clark tried to escape Connor’s arms accidentally hitting the back of Robin’s head. Dick was caught off guard and his shades dropped to his nose. Lucky for him he was not facing his team mates so no one from his fellow mentees saw his eyes. But unluckily for him, someone else did.

“Is that Richard Grayson?” a blonde woman dressed in corporate attire who looked like she’s in her late twenty’s shouted. The words caught the attention of almost everyone in the mall and prompted them to put out their phones and follow the woman’s acts. Dick felt all hair in his body raise in accord as he heard people agreeing with what the whistle blower just said.

The other teenagers, except for Wally, did not understand what happened and why all eyes are suddenly in their direction. They looked at their youngest member who shot the gaze back at them but before anyone else can make a move, they saw people running their way, swarming around Robin as if he is a celebrity or superstar having fangirls. It turns out, the thought was right. Kaldur might be on the same level of confusion as his team mates but his soldier instincts kicked in and he stepped forward so as to cover Robin.

“Dick Grayson!

“What are you doing in Happy Harbor?”

“Did you run away?”

“Richard, just a few questions. Does Bruce Wayne treat you properly?”

“Is it true that you were spotted with bruises and scratches on several occasions at school?”

“Is it true that Mr. Wayne has legally adopted you?”

Dick was not bothered about the questions AT ALL. He had a lot of training and experience after all. Press people would ask the most insensitive questions just to get a good scoop. His attention is instead fixed on his team mates and judging by their looks, they are completely turbed. All the flashes and noises can somehow trigger Clark’s heightened senses so he asked Wally through the mind link to get him out of the fiasco. Wally protested, “No way I’m gonna leave you,man.”

“Richard, who are these people with you?”

“Is that a child?”

Dick knew he didn’t have a choice. He had to distract the media and give them a good reason for being there. _Please don’t be lame one._ He followed what his gut instinct has told him. It’s the first thing that came to his mind and although it’s not the best one, he still thought it will buy them some time. He removed his sunglasses and revealed to the public including his startled Team his cerulean bright eyes. He then gave his signature smirk which prompted the media to take more photos.

*Click* Click* Click*

“As you know, Bruce has always loved to help people and not his charity events are all publicized. He likes to help small foundations and choose not to announce it to everyone. Today, I volunteered to be with the beneficiaries of out of school youth empowerment program to raise funds and buy stuff for kids in the local orphanage here in Happy Harbor. These teenagers” he said gesturing at the other protégés “are the ones who helped me shop for the foundation.”

*Flash*Flash*Flash*

The crowd kept getting thicker and thicker which pretty much concerned his team mates. They were separated because of how the people especially the paparazzi tried to get close to Dick. Wally wanted to use his superspeed to return to where Dick was being swarmed by the paps until he was dragged by Artemis to where M’gann and her were positioned.

“Dick, there you are!” all eyes were then directed to a man walking his way through the crowd.

“It’s Bruce Wayne!”

“Mr. Wayne, what can you say about Star Tech’s energy recycling?”

“Mr. Wayne, is it true that you have been an abusive guardian to Richard?”

“Mr. Wayne, there are some rumors spreading about your sexuality, would you like to comment on that?”

The man just kept on making his way until he can finally put his arm on his ward. It did not take much time before it registered on Dick’s mind that Bruce was going for a hug so he immediately said through the mindlink “Miss M, Bruce doesn’t do that,” which stopped the shape shifter from enveloping the Boy Wonder in her arms. She just pats Dick’s shoulder and pushed the cart to the counter to pay for the items.

They were successful enough to make it to the Bioship alive and complete but the atmosphere was just filled with awkward silence. Dick grabbed his sunglasses again from the pocket of his hoodie to which Artemis countered “Do you really still need those Mr. helping-out-of-school-youth?”

Dick and Wally could not hold their laughter. Artemis just crossed her arms and raised her brow at the boys. “So, I assume Kid Mouth knows your little secret?”

“Yeah,” Dick said while nodding a little.

“So you’re the Richard Grayson?” M’gann said excitedly, “the one we watch from the television and see in the magazines?”

“Do you mean the one you have a crush on and stalked on Twitter and Instagram?” Wally teased and imitated how the girls would scream when they see an interview of Richard. Dick just remained silent and blushed from where he’s seated.

“Enough! This day has already been bad for us. We need to hurry back to the Mountain and try to put off the fire.” Kaldur ordered.

Dick cleared his throat. “Before anything else, I’m really sorry for what happened earlier. I just had to make it believable to distract the public’s attention on the missing Leaguers. I thought it would buy us more time since in my calculation, this would give them a better and more realistic coverage than the one with the Leaguers. I’m sorry if this went wrong. Believe me, this is absolutely not how I pictured my identity” he looked at M’gann “I mean, our identity to be revealed to you.”

“So you mean to say that Bruce Wayne is…”

“Yes”

Kaldur tapped Dick’s shoulder to somehow calm the Boy Wonder. It served its purpose and Dick felt his body turn less tensed. “We all understand why you have to say those, Robin.” he said with a soft smile on his face “or should we call you Richard now?”

“I actually prefer to be called Dick,” he responded “but I’ll be needing Bruce’s permission, well the adult Bruce’s permission first so we kinda have to fix our first problem first.”

Just the tension is finally subsiding, Artemis punched his right shoulder “You Dick!”

“Aww” Dick protested rubbing his shoulder “that hurt.”

“It should have! Mind deleting the photo you took?” the archer said.

“We haven’t laughed about it yet” the dark squire responded grinning at her and turned to their leader.

“Speaking of deletion, I’d be needing to go back to Gotham after we return to the Mountain. There can be a lot of videos and photos taken from the mall regarding the incident earlier. You know how the news is so I’d have to speak with someone to try to alleviate the situation for us before the wrong news spreads like wildfire.”

“Very well then.” Kaldur accepted the request.

When they arrived, Dick carried Bruce to the Zeta tubes, shut his eye and could only hope for things to finally get better as the bright lights filled the Zeta chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How's everyone? Gosh, I really missed writing this fic. Awfully sorry that it took so long for me to update.
> 
> Anyways, how are you finding the story so far? It'll be cool to hear from you! Thanks again for your amazing support.
> 
> Stay whelmed and stay self. xoxo


	13. Reasons or Excuses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback   
> This chapter tells why the Team was suspended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is inspired by the scene in Usual Suspects but of course with a little twist to match the storyline. A friendly reminder, I don’t own the characters and the scene in that episode ‘cause I don’t own anything except for the love for this show and these characters. Thus, I shall continue writing. Enjoy :)

Dick quickly opened his eyes from a nap that felt like forever. _He fell asleep?_ Well, you can’t really blame him…the turn of events are just…extremely not asterous. It was midterms at Gotham Academy and we all know what that means. Aside from this, they were having meets for the upcoming interstate competition of the Mathletes and he cannot just turn away from these duties as he is a vital part of the team. There were also loads of homeworks and other stuff that needed to be finished, not to mention prisoners escaping Arkham countless times the past days. They were exhausting…but they’re worth it.

Being a hero is discovering that part of yourself that would always want to help everyone else. Speaking of help…they direly need one, specifically him. The JLA are gonna be so angry when they here of the report of what happened earlier.

“Our Boy Wonder here has managed to hack into the Justice League’s computers and took all the necessary intel for this mission.” Zatanna explained to her fellow young heroes who were all curious about how the Justice League is not involved in that mission.

“You really did that?” Rocket looked at the Boy Wonder who was busy tapping his wrist computer but still managed to give her a grin. Not long before any of the teenagers can react, Riddler’s voice was heard in the middle of the snow storm while a force field was formed over their heads.

“I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?” the puzzler said taking pride in the riddle he just uttered. He was standing on the edge of the cliff where the devices forming the trap are located. The team cannot see clearly how many mercenaries were there thanks to the snow storm but they could recognize the familiar ones standing on different sides of the mountain namely Cheshire, Shimmer, and Mammoth. None of the protégés mentioned a word although you can see them thinking and trying.

M’gann mentally linked her team mates and you could hear each one either analysing either the tech used in making the trap or the riddle just given by the super villain except for Wally who was having thoughts of “We are so dead if they found out” which prompted Artemis who was standing behind to lightly punch his arm. “Shut it and focus” her glare has placed so much emphasis on those words that no one needed the mind link to know what she was saying to Wally.

“ Ooh come on, you can get this.” Riddler laughed while holding his cane and fixing his hat.

Again, a moment of silence ensued and the villains stared at the young heroes like their dead meat. Rocket was lightly freaking out, that being the first time she encountered the group of villains. No wonder they claim to be part of the Injustice League or whatever they call themselves but they really are serious on not being easy with kids. No, forget that. They all look like they’re having the time of their lives. Superboy was concerned hearing Rachel and Zatanna’s hearts beat a little faster. He also thought of the last Shield he has which is really needed to be used given the situation they are in.

Riddler appeared to be running out of patience but still managed to give another clue with an amused look on his face “I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?”

“I…”

“Am bush” Robin completed the sentence with a cold look on his face which urged the half-human half-Kryptonian to put on his last Shield, use his laser visions to destroy one of the fields and attack Mammoth. There was no cue from their team leader but since Superboy already started the battle, the only logical choice is to follow his lead and attack. One mercenary stunned Rocket with the energy disk and Aqualad went to her rescue. Artemis and Cheshire had a hand-to-hand combat. Wally and Zatanna teamed up to fight Riddler while Robin fought with Shimmer. When Batman’s mentee managed to bring Shimmer down, he noticed that Superboy was flying whilst beating Mammoth. He called his attention with a little “SB, you’re flying” which somehow distracted Connor in fighting Mammoth and ended up slamming him too hard on the mountain side that a cliff side was brought down. The villains, seeing this as an opportunity to escape, left the teenagers in the trap as the snow went down and covered them.

Only Superboy managed to avoid the snow slide and the rest of the team were covered with snow. Again, Connor used his heat vision to melt the ice but it was not enough since the effect of the suppressor started to wear off. He needed to dig into the thick layer of snow to find the other young heroes. He found Zatanna first shivering but still managed to muster all her strength to say “setam maet ym morf wons evomer,” with that, the snow covering the heroes lifted and the teenagers were finally visible. M’gann then commanded the Bioship to get them and the team made their way inside. On their ride back to Mount Justice, a call was received from the hideout to which Aqualad answered. The screen revealed Superman, disappointment written all over his face, and behind him were their mentors.

No one dared to say a word except for the Blue Boy Scout who followed the deafening silence with a stern order “Go back here immediately. We’ll discuss this Team’s fate once you get here.”

So they are still in the Bioship wishing time would tick slower. They were just minutes away from the mountain and they could really feel the weight of their mentors’ disappointment screaming from their base. All they wanted is to run away and never face them but hey, this is what adulthood is like right? taking responsibility for your own actions and its consequences. They had to face this. The only relief was that at least they’ll face this together.

They arrived at the cave’s entrance and went straight to the debriefing room. They do not need the psychic link to feel each other’s nervousness as they approach the heroes standing with arms either on their waists or crossed in front of their chests with serious, straight glares. _Yeah, the Justice League of America finally learned the infamous Batglare._ _Yipee!_

If everyone was being honest, Superman’s stare and tone was colder than the snow which covered them earlier. His command literally sent shivers down their spine and they really don’t know how to calm down thinking of the scenario which will greet them once they have returned. “It’s literally our funeral” Wally told himself forgetting that they were still online. Instead of the usual “we heard that” response from the others, Wally received nothing in return but shattered look on his Team’s faces. No one complained about Wally’s thought since they kind of agreed with him this time and it’s 100% scary.

“We are displeased with what happened,” the Team stopped, no, they just couldn’t proceed with walking closer when they heard this from the Kryptonian. “This team has again deliberately disobeyed orders,” Superman continued, “and once more breached the League’s computers just to deport yourselves on a mission that we expressly told you to keep your hands off of.”

The teenagers just bowed their heads not having enough courage to see their own mentor’s faces and that of the other Leaguers’.

“Aqualad?” Batman asked.

“Mission report: the mission was unsuccessful. We received a signal that Cheshire’s plane landed on the said location and followed it. When we got off the Bioship and went to investigate the area where said plane crashed but the villains were ahead of us and have already installed a force field in our position. We were trapped for a while when Superboy managed to destroy one of the force fields. He punched Mammoth midair and sent the mutant to one side of the mountain which caused the snow to slide and cover the rest of the Team.”

“You were flying?” Diana asked Connor.

“There appears to be a lot of information that you are keeping from us.” Canary followed.

“These actions can no longer be tolerated,” Aquaman added “from now on your behaviour will be closely monitored and this Team will be suspended.”

“What?” the young heroes protested, their voices broken.

“You heard us,” J’nn replied, “You said you wanted to form this team to prove to us that you can operate without our guidance and we trusted you.”

Flash then followed “You’ve proven enough and you proved us wrong for allowing you to be together.”

Wally didn’t have the words to respond to that. Every single word was just poisonous daggers straight to their hearts. He can’t believe his own uncle would say that to them.

“From now until further notice, you won’t be sent to any missions as a team. You will again be under the instructions of each of your mentors, will not be allowed to train together or do anything related to the functions of this team without our permission.” Batman stated.

“But…” Robin pushed himself to speak up.

“But you knew that Cheshire will not give away something like that so easily for you to be able to track her. You knew that they are working together for this scheme and should have checked signals coming from the locations if there are clues as to what you can be facing. You should have known that Riddler would be there and the posts are already set before landing the Bioship near the plane.” Batman said before Robin can finish his sentence. His team mates looked at him knowing how difficult it is already for Robin.

“You placed yourself in harm’s way,” Batman went on, “completely opposite to the terms we have agreed on before this team was formed.”

“I am taking my daughter home with me,” Zatara announced, “and make sure that you are never going back to this mountain without my approval, young lady.”

“Connor and M’gann, you will stay here and be supervised by Tornado.” J’nn instructed.

“Like we have a choice,” Connor commented in the mental link.

“Wally, Artemis, Rocket and Kaldur, you all go home with your mentors and will not be allowed to go on patrol.” the Dark Knight ordered and walked pass Robin to the Zeta tubes. Robin did not hesitate on following his mentor without even looking back to his team.

_Recognized Batman 02_

_Recognized Robin B-01_

All hope faded away with the light of the teleport system.


End file.
